


An Hour From Home

by WeezieMcSqueezie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Car Sex, F/M, Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29990403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeezieMcSqueezie/pseuds/WeezieMcSqueezie
Summary: They're an hour from home and have been at each other's throats for weeks.  In the middle of yet another shouting match, Dean suddenly pulls the car over to handle the situation once and for all.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	An Hour From Home

“Why the fuck are we fighting?” he roared as he sped down the road. “Because you’re a dick!” I shouted back. “I’m a dick? I’M a dick? YOU are a dick!” he laughed, nasty edge to his voice. I took a deep breath and turned off the radio. He growled and reached out to turn it back on. “I need a minute” I said and held his hand in mine. We’d been at each other’s throats for weeks and through three hunts. By the time I realized how far gone we were, I’d gotten my period and we couldn’t even fuck it out, so, here we are in the middle of the night shouting in the car an hour from home. 

“I love you” I said and his eyes flicked between mine and the road. He looked like he didn’t know if he wanted to shout or kiss me. “I love you too” he bit out. “Okay” I said. “Okay” he repeated back. “We need groceries. Sam texted me this morning with a list” I said. He sighed dramatically and that set me off again. Five minutes later neither of us were speaking and he pulled off onto a dark road. “Where are we going?” I snapped. Saying nothing, he drove a few hundred yards before stopping. I looked around and saw nothing but the dark road and fields. He came around and yanked my door open, pulling me out by my arm. “Dean! The fuck are you doing?” I shouted pulling my arm back. Ignoring me he squatted down and wrapped his arms around my legs. Lifting me up high, he dumped me on the roof of the car. The moon was behind clouds so the only light we had was coming from the car because he’d stood in front of the open door as he lifted my dress. 

Fuck yes, I thought, we need this! I helped him pull my panties off and he immediately latched his mouth to my pussy. “FUCK!” I cried out as I fell back against the metal and lifted my legs to his shoulders. He was eating me like a starving man, tongue stroking every inch of me. It was loud, wet pussy eating and he made groaning yummy noises as he went about it. I loved this about him. I loved how his favorite part of sex wasn’t his orgasm, it was mine. He was the most giving lover I’d ever experienced. He shoved two fingers into me and pumped them hard. “Gonna come for me right here. Out here on a dark road like a slut” he growled and I felt my pussy pulse. “Like that, huh? Like when I call you a slut?” he said adding a third finger. “Come on. Come for me!” he shouted, slamming his fingers in so hard that he was rocking my body. “Now! Come for me right now!” he ordered and I did. I shattered into a million pieces on the roof if his car. “That’s it. Give me all of it” he said and latched his lips to me again, sucking and lapping me clean. 

With the sound of a sloppy wet kiss he pulled back and tugged my legs. He had me off the car and on my feet before my pussy stopped quivering, “In.” I climbed in and got on my hands and knees, expecting him to fuck me from behind. “No. On your back or on my lap. I need to see you” he said, voice tight and low. I slid over giving him room to climb in. He settled on the passenger seat and closed the door. I pulled off my dress as he worked his pants and underwear down. I climbed onto his lap in just my bra and his eyes raked over me. He was hungry for me. I could see it. Desire laced with anger. I slip my pussy over his length and gasped as he reached up and pulled the cups of my bra down and latched his lips to one of my nipples. Circling the hard bud with his tongue, he bit down and suddenly let go. He reached up and fisted my hair, pulling hard enough to bend my head back. “Fuck me” he growled into my neck. 

My body was on fire, screaming for his hands on me, his lips, his tongue, anything. “Touch me” I groaned as I tipped my hips and slid him inside. We both groaned as he filled me. His hand left my hair and roamed over my back, his other hand cupping my breast as he suckled me again. I rode him slowly, deeply, letting him has his fill of my breasts. Leaning back against the dash, I gave him full access to me. The car seat started to squeak as my hips picked up speed. Dean pulled me to him, holding me close as his hips lifted to meet me. We fucked hard and fast, panting against each other’s lips but not kissing, not yet. Kissing would come later, after we fucked it all out. 

My orgasm crept up on me, surprising us both as it overtook me. I shook in his arms as my hips froze and he fucked up into me, taking me through it. “Sit down, baby. Sit in my lap hard” he said and I somehow managed to plop down on him and he exploded, crying out a slew of swears as he emptied himself into me. We sat like that, linked by his slowly softening cock, until we could breathe easily again. “I’m sorry. This was…this was too…” he started and I took his face in my hands. “This was exactly what we needed” I said. He nodded and let his head fall back on the seat. “Take me home, baby. I don’t think we’re done yet” I said climbing off of him. He winced as he slipped from me, forgetting that he’s always a little more sensitive doing that after he’s softened. “We done fighting?” he asked as he pulled his pants up his hips. “I think so, but let’s take extra care until tomorrow. Just to be sure” I said leaning over into the backseat where my dress landed. His hand found my bare ass and stroked it. “Hot bath. I want you soapy in my arms” he said as I pulled the fabric over my head. “Hot bath it is. If we pick up pizza, we can avoid grocery shopping for another day” I said. “Okay. There’s that shitty 24 hour pizza place we’ll pass” he said and slid over the seat under me as I lifted one leg, then the other to let him go by as I shimmied back to the passenger seat. 

I watched him scrub his hands over his face. “Babe?” I asked. He shook his head, “I don’t know, Baby. I’m still out of sorts.” I nodded, “Me too.” He looked at me and started the car, “Pizza then soapy sexy woman in the tub.” Grinning broadly I nodded and he put the car in gear. “Come here. I missed you” he said lifting his arm and I slid into place and kissed his cheek.


End file.
